Saint-14
Summary Saint-14 was one of the most legendary Guardians to ever live. He served as the first Vanguard Commander and the right-hand man of The Speaker. First making a name for himself as the Battle of Six Fronts, he received the shotgun Perfect Paradox from an unknown Guardian displaced from time. That Guardian would end up becoming a catalyst for Saint-14's drive to become the legend that he would, and he would go on to become renowned for his many crusades against the Fallen, killing many important and powerful targets. Saint-14 stepped up as the first Vanguard Commander in the wake of growing chaos in the city caused by the demise of the Iron Lords and later would nominate Osiris to the Vanguard as well. He would meet his end lost in the Infinite Forest after being sent to Mercury to search for Osiris, finally succumbing to the Vex after centuries of constant battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly 2-B Name: Saint-14, Hero of Six Fronts, the First Vanguard Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Exo, Guardian, Titan, Vanguard Commander |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, and 8 based on his Ghost), Resurrection and Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can reform from physical erasure so long as his Ghost persists, which contains his Light), Acausality (Type 4), Limited Flight, Forcefield Creation (All Guardians have a protective forcefield generated by their Light, All Titans can generate barricades to protect from enemy fire, Saint-14 has access to the Defender class which allows him to create barriers of Void Light,), Healing and Information Analysis via Ghost, Explosion Manipulation (with Grenades and Hammer of Sol), Statistics Amplification (Via the use of various abilities and techniques), Empowerment, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption and Matter Manipulation (Atomic) (Saint-14 uses Void Light, which uses all these powers in its application), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Through the use of Solar Light), Electricity Manipulation (Through the use of Arc Light), Power Nullification (Via Suppressor Grenades), Time Manipulation (His light cut a rift through time in the Infinite Forest, drawing Vex from different pasts and futures all to one convergence), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (The Demiurge of the Guardian is the Gun, a rule maker which a Guardian can use to alter reality. It is likened to other such reality altering concepts as the Worms of the Hive, which are where beings such as Oryx, the Taken King derive much of their power from) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Existence Erasure, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Absorption, Information Analysis, other Vex abilities (Fought the Vex for centuries, and was unable to be stopped until the Vex manifested a mind specifically designed to kill him and him alone. Even then, Saint-14 managed to kill this Vex mind before finally succumbing to the endless tide of the machines), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), and Soul Manipulation (Damage to or destruction of Guardian souls is not particularly important to Guardians, as they regularly endure such effects. Exo don't have souls.) Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (As one of the most powerful Guardians to ever live, should not be any weaker than a generic group of Taken who were capable of destroying Io and should be at least comparable to Oryx's shades. The Shoulder Charge ability can instantly kill Guardians of comparable power.), likely Solar System level (Was peers with and briefly fought Osiris, who was stated to be the most powerful Guardian ever by the ghost of the guardian who killed Oryx, the Taken King. Killed the Martyr Mind with no Light, and killed a damaged version of the Martyr Mind in one strike with his Light.) | At least Solar System level (No weaker than he was in material space), possibly Multiverse level (His light cut a rift through the timelines of the Infinite Forest. Fought the Vex for centuries and only died to a weapon specifically attuned to him, while the Vex were also able to stalemate beings such as The Daughters of Oryx) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to other Guardians capable of dodging Sleeper Simulant and projectiles that travel faster than that) | Unknown (Moved through the Infinite Forest, a location composed of infinite Vex made timelines. Was said to have cut a rift through time with his light) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+, likely Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Fought the Vex for centuries on end, long after he ran out of ammunition) Range: Hundreds of meters to kilometres with guns, far higher with abilities (created a rift in the timelines of the Infinite Forest) Standard Equipment: * ' Perfect Paradox:' The Perfect Paradox is a Void rapid-fire shotgun that was created by the Guardian and given to Saint-14 inside the Infinite Forest, and was at a later date recovered from the body of Saint-14 to be reforged by the Guardian, which was then given to Saint-14 when the Guardian travelled into the Infinite Forest. The Perfect Paradox fires at 140RPM and has a magazine of 7, with each shot firing 12 pellets, as well as a series of adjustable barrel, sight, magazine and battery options and the trait 'Rampage' which increases the strength of the Perfect Paradox with the number of enemies killed with it for a short period of time (Stacks to a maximum of x3). * Bastion: Bastion is an Exotic kinetic-damage fusion rifle gifted to Saint-14 by the Speaker, it fires 3 spreads of kinetic slugs every 0.74 seconds, with a portion of the weapons' damage bypassing the elemental shields of enemies. This weapon has a durable ranged barrel, a slow-building charge to increase the impact of the burst and a versatile dual-purpose stock. * ' Helm of Saint-14:' The Helm of Saint-14 is an Exotic helmet that has the special perk 'Starless Night', which blinds enemies that enter Saint-14's Ward of Dawn as well as temporarily blinding nearby enemies when Saint-14 guards with his Sentinel Shield. * ' Ghost:' For a Guardian, their Ghost serves as a companion, scout, librarian, and mechanic, able to activate ancient machinery and act as a codebreaker. Ghosts can support Guardians by performing certain actions such as illuminating darkened areas, repairing technology, scanning for and informing Guardians of incoming hostile threats, and providing communications. Most importantly, Ghosts may revive Guardians from death. As long as the Ghost survives, and barring special circumstances, Guardians are effectively immortal and can be resurrected fully intact from any form of death without consequences. The death does not have to be immediate, nor do they have to be revived in the same place they died. Ghosts may also repair any injury a Guardian suffers in a matter of seconds. *'Sparrow:' A Sparrow is a single-passenger, all-terrain antigrav bike with one purpose: moving from objective to objective with unmatched speed. Sparrows are quick, quiet, and simple to transmat. Intelligence: As the first Vanguard Commander, Saint-14 would need an impressive degree of intelligence, as this position requires the user to be able to manage almost everything going on in The City and with other Guardians. Ghosts are likely around Extraordinary Genius, as they are companion supercomputers capable of deciphering information incomprehensible to normal minds. In terms of fighting, Saint-14 has quite an impressive record, with him being hailed for his actions at the Battle of Six Fronts, his successful crusades against the Fallen, and fighting the Vex for centuries on end, even killing the mind specifically designed to kill him. Weaknesses: If the Ghost of the Guardian is destroyed, their next death will be final. Feats: *Became famous for his actions at the Battle of Six Fronts. *Became the first Vanguard, and helped establish the Consensus system that still runs The City in present. *Led crusades against the Fallen, resulting in the death of Solkis, Kell of the House of Devils. *Fought the Vex for centuries, ending his life with a mutual kill on a mind dedicated to the sole purpose of his demise. |-|General Titan Attacks/Techniques= *'Lift:' A Titan ability allowing for limited flight. Can be altered to prioritize height, control, or giving a strong burst of initial momentum. *'Towering Barricade:' A large barrier that can be used for cover or to seal off dangerous areas for a short time. *'Rally Barricade:' A small barricade that allows one to peek over it while aiming down sights and continuously reloads the equipped weapon of the user. *'Titan Codices:' Titan training allows them to select from a vast variety of fighting styles that focus on a mixture of recovery, speed and toughness. Different codices will focus on one, two or all of the three traits, amplifying them in the user depending on which traits the user needs in any specific battle. |-|Sentinel/Defender Subclass Attacks/Techniques= *'Sentinel Shield:' Summons a shield of Void Light. While Sentinel Shield is active, the user can hit opponents with the shield, throw the shield while creating a new one in the process, or guard with the shield, greatly expanding the radius it covers. Sentinel Shield is incredibly difficult to break through even using other Guardian supers and erases things at a touch. *'Disintegrate:' Killing an enemy with this melee ability creates a Force Barrier around the user which absorbs incoming damage. This ability can be tweaked to also allow every melee kill to have a chance of generating an Orb of Light, have the Force Barrier continually recharge or have the reload and ready speed of weapons be extremely quick while Force Barrier is active. Extra perks allow the user to increases the duration and strength of the shield created by Disintegrate. *'Magnetic Grenade:' A grenade that attaches to enemies and explodes twice. Designed to crack the armour of hard targets. *'Spike Grenade:' A grenade that attaches to any surface and emits a torrent of damaging void light. *'Suppressor Grenade:' An explosive grenade that prevents enemies from using abilities for a short time. *'Voidwall Grenade:' A grenade that creates a horizontal wall of burning Void Light. *'Iron Harvest:' Heavy Weapon kills have a chance to create Orbs of Light for the users allies. Code of the Protector: *'Ward of Dawn:' The Code of the Protector allows the user to forego summoning the Sentinel Shield, and instead shape Void Light into a nigh-indestructible shield-dome to protect the user and their allies from harm. Replenishes grenade and melee energy on activation. Ward of Dawn can be tweaked to dramatically amplify the durability or attack potency of its user and any allies who pass through it, with other perks further increasing the potency of the buffs. Extra perks allow the user to either increase the Ward of Dawn's duration as well as their own base durability, give the Ward the ability to generate additional Orbs of Light when it is under enemy fire or dramatically decrease the cooldown time of the Ward of Dawn and give a small boost to the users base durability. *'Defensive Strike:' Killing an enemy with this melee ability to creates an overshield around the user and nearby allies. *'Rallying Force:' Killing an enemy in melee restores health for the user and nearby allies. *'Turn the Tide:' The overshield from Defensive Strike lasts longer and increases melee damage and reload speed. Code of the Aggressor: *'Superior Arsenal:' Grenade kills recharge grenade energy. *'Shield Bash:' After sprinting for a short time, using this melee ability unleashes a devastating Shield Bash that disorients enemies. *'In The Trenches:' Kills while surrounded by enemies reduce the cooldown of Sentinel Shield *'Second Shield:' Gain an additional Shield Throw charge while Sentinel Shield is active. |-|Sunbreaker Subclass Attacks/Techniques= *'Hammer of Sol:' Forges Light into a raging inferno of Solar energy, and allows the user to pull a blazing hammer from the fire. The user can then launch their hammers at enemies from afar, releasing a devastating eruption of Solar fire on impact. Perks give the user the ability to throw more hammers as well as the hammers causing bigger explosions and allow the user to hurl themselves forward during Hammer of Sol, causing enemies in their path explode, chaining fiery damage to other enemies. Extra perks cause enemies that are killed by the Hammer of Sol to explode and chain fiery Solar damage to enemies caught in the blast or have the Hammer of Sol track its target. *'Fleetfire:' An extra perk that causes kills with solar abilities to grant the user bonus movement and reload speed for a short time. Stacks up to 3 times. *'Sunstrike:' Ignites the user's enemies with a heavy solar strike. Perks allow Sunstruke to burn away the target’s defences (While burning, targets are weakened to both the user and their allies.), reduce Sunstrike cooldown by 60% as well as having killed an enemy with Sunstrike instantly recharges its own cooldown, or Sunstrike releases a Solar explosion on hit, melee kills with this perk create a Sunspot that damages enemies inside. *'Other perks:' Other perks include causing kills with Solar abilities to regenerate health, when standing in a Sunspot the user gains an Overshield and Hammer of Sol lasts longer or that when Super energy is full grenade and melee abilities recharge twice as fast. *'Thermite Grenade:' A grenade that sends forward a burning line of fire. *'Incendiary Grenade:' An explosive grenade that catches enemies on fire, causing additional damage over time. *'Fusion Grenade:' An explosive grenade that causes bonus damage when attached to its target. |-|Striker Subclass Attacks/Techniques= *'Fist of Havoc:' Allows the user to Leap forward and smash the ground, obliterating nearby enemies in a maelstrom of Arc Light. Perk abilities allow the user to tweak the Fist of Havoc so that it can leave a damage-dealing Arc field in its wake, allow the Fist of Havoc to be aimed at enemies below after jumping into the air or have the Fist of Havoc unleash a wave of devastating energy which travels along the ground. Extra perks increase the duration of the damage-dealing Arc field or increase the leap distance of the Fist of Havoc while giving a minor boost to the users base speed. Further perks increase the user's durability while they are using the Fist of Havoc as well as giving a small boost to the user's base durability. *'Storm Fist:' A punishing melee attack that deals bonus damage by sending a powerful shock of Arc Light through the enemy. Perks allow the user to tweak this ability so that kills with Storm Fist significantly reduce the cooldown of Fist of Havoc, have hits with Storm Fist have a chance to deal area of effect damage around the target or have hits with Storm Fist have a chance to immediately reset its own cooldown. Extra perks cause kills with melee attacks to immediately trigger health regeneration. *'Flashbang Grenade:' An explosive grenade that disorients the enemies it damages, leaving them vulnerable to gunfire and close combat. Extra perks increase the duration of this grenade. *'Pulse Grenade:' A grenade that periodically damages enemies inside its explosion radius with a pulse of Arc Light. Used as an effective tool for area denial. Extra perks increase the duration of this grenade. *'Lightning Grenade:' A grenade that sticks to any surface, periodically emitting bolts of lightning. Extra perks increase the duration of this grenade. *'Other perks:' After sprinting for a short time the user gains a protective shield or they can unleash a devastating shoulder charge capable of vaporising comparable opponents in one hit. Key: In material space | In Vex space Gallery File:Dead-14.png|Saint-14's corpse File:Perfect_Paradox.png|Perfect Paradox, Saint-14's iconic shotgun File:Bastion.jpg| Bastion, Saint-14's personal Exotic Fusion Rifle. Others Notable Victories: Typhus the Traveller (Warhammer 40,000) Typhus' profile (Speed was equalized, Saint-14 was 5-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Robots Category:Zombies Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users